


Trust Your Teacher

by Zord7542



Series: Trust Issues [2]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Closeted Character, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Rimming, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: After her last Mission shattered her entire life Kim Possible just wanted to get her life back on track. But when she gets a mysterious Guest Professor her life turns upside down.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim Possible/Shego
Series: Trust Issues [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167206
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Trust Your Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I don't own Kim Possible or any of it's characters, Everyone in this story is over 18 years old and I make no profit off of this story or any others.

It had been 3 weeks since Kim Possible’s life had completely fallen apart, the last Mission that she had gone on had taken….. A turn to say the least.

It turned out that her Boyfriend and almost Fiancee Ron Stoppable had really been sleeping with Draken for years, and that he had actually planned on killing her before all the people Shego had come to her rescue. The green woman had convinced Kim that she needed help toppling Draken down in Mexico, the pair had stayed at a resort, and well… one thing led to another. It turned out that the only way to counteract the poison that Ron had administered was to Cum, or so Shego said at least. The green woman had fucked her silly over their time down there. Kim loved every moment of ramming her cock up the other woman's ass. But when things started to get serious and Kim had to come home to finish College, Shego vanished. 

A heartbroken Kim returned home, as she walked through the door to her apartment she dropped down to her knees holding back her tears. She and Ron had lived together for the entirety of their college careers, the FBI, CIA, and every other Law Enforcement agency had taken everything that the blonde man owned after it was discovered that he was Draken’s lover. Nearly the entire place was empty as she got to her feet and began to walk around. Ron had always been the sentimental one, the one who had done all of the decorating. Without him, the apartment felt hollow, and just wrong. Memories of their time together flooded Kim’s mind. She found herself wondering if any of it was real, if he ever did actually have feelings for her or if it was all Draken’s doing. 

Just as Kim felt like she was at her breaking point, her phone rang. She answered it without looking to see who it was. She didn’t much care as long as they got her mind off of Ron. “Hello?” Kim asked into the phone.

“Hey Honey, it’s your Mom.” Doctor Anne Possible said over the phone. Kim immediately perked up, she and her mom were thick as thieves. If anyone could cheer her up at this point it was her. “I was just calling to see how you were doing.” Her mom said Kim could have sworn that she read her mind. 

“Actually things are… pretty tough. I just walked into the apartment for the first time and..” She cut herself off. Kim refused to cry over the phone to her mom. She was a superhero, she had to be stronger than that she thought to herself. 

“Oh honey I’m so sorry.” Her mom said over the phone. “Why don’t you come home, we’re close enough here so that you could still make it to all of your classes on time. That way too you don’t have to be stuck remembering what that Asshole did to you.” Anne said, her voice turning harsh at the mere mention of Ron. The doctor had refused to use his name after she found out what the man was planning for her daughter. 

“That sounds great mom. I’ll be there later tonight.” Kim said smiling for the first time since Shego had disappeared. She hung up the phone, immediately rushing to her room and throwing all of her clothes that she had left in a travel bag and rushing out of the apartment forever. There was nothing left there for her anymore. 

For the next few weeks things started getting back on track. Her Spring Break had come to an end and she had returned to school. Every night she would come home and spend the rest of the evening talking with her mother. It was important to Kim that they had such a great relationship, the older woman had nearly broken when Kim’s father had left her, taking the boys with him. Neither of the Possible women had heard from them in almost 4 years at this point, and with Ron being gone, Wade being investigated. They were all that each other had. 

“So tell me again about this man that you met in Mexico?” Anne said as she sipped on her third glass of wine for the night. Kim told her mother everything… except for the fact that it wasn’t a man that had helped her overcum the poison in Mexico. Or the fact that it was Shego that Kim had fucked relentlessly. Part of Kim thought that it was strange that a middle aged woman would be so interested in her college daughter's sexual exploits, but the other part of her just figured that it was because her mother was Lonely. She hadn’t had a date since Kim’s father left, and the fact that her daughter was a secret agent you couldn’t really ask for better wish fulfilment. 

“Well, he was so strong, like his body had been sculpted out of Marble. His ass was so firm that you could have bounced a quarter off of it.” Kim said dreamily as she remembered Shego’s ass in the sling Bikini. “He asked me to rub lotion all over him, it was almost more than I could handle.” Kim said her hand running over her shirt lightly running over her breast. 

Across the room Kim could see that her mother was equally turned on. She cupped her own crotch over her sweatpants. “And his long hair? Was it smooth?” Anne gasped, her eyes closed as she slowly rubbed her sweatpants. 

Kim knew that she should stop, that things had gone way too far, but she just couldn’t. She found herself caught up in the memory of what had occurred between her and Ivy. “Oh yes, her hair was so soft and smooth.” She said as she cupped her own breast. 

“Her?” Anne looked up at her daughter, suddenly Kim felt her face flush in embarrassment. 

“N-No I meant him.” Kim said as she got to her feet and rushed out of the living room. She sprinted to her room and locked the door behind her. As she leapt into bed she pulled the blanket over her head. Kim couldn’t believe how stupid she was. Her mom would probably see her as some sort of freak now. 

The next morning Kim waited in her room until she was sure that her mom was out of her house. There was always the chance that Anne had believed that the semi drunk Kim had misspoke, better yet her mother may have even forgotten the whole ordeal. But if she hadn’t Kim didn’t want to take the chance and stumble into an awkward situation. 

As Kim got dressed for the day, she remembered to pack her Cheer Uniform. The upcoming Saturday was the last big game of the year and Kim and her Co-Captain Bonnie wanted to make sure that they went out with a bang. The former Highschool Rivals had buried the hatchet since graduating. Kim wouldn’t call the pair friends by any extent, but they were civil at the very least during practice. 

Still feeling a little sexy from her memories of Shego the night before Kim pulled up a Half green half black pair of panties that showed off her ass very well, the black bra that she put on also showed off her cleavage nicely. Kim then put on a boring grey t-shirt and her standard cargo pants before she rushed out of her room and into the kitchen to get her car keys. 

As she walked into the kitchen she noticed there was a note over her keys. “Hey Pumpkin I hope you have a fantastic day. I won’t be home tonight, so buy yourself a pizza on me.” there was cash under her keys. The thing that bothered Kim the most though was the fact that her mom had used a Rainbow sticker to connect the paper with the keys. Anne had done this before when she wanted to leave a note, she had plenty of stickers from when Kim and her brothers were smaller kids. But this was the first time that her mother had ever used a rainbow one before. Kim got the sinking suspicion that her mother had in fact remembered what Kim had said the night before, and had seen through her obvious lie. She couldn’t dwell on that, she was going to be late for class as it was. 

Kim’s classes seemed to go by in a flash, she smiled to herself as she felt that her life was finally getting back onto the right track. She just had one final class of the day before she went to cheer practice. Community Sciences had been a class Kim had only taken so that she could be close to Ron, it had the lowest attendance of class the university offered. As the school year winded down she was the one of the only 3 people who would even attend lectures. The only other two that ever bothered to show up were a goth Girl named Sam who would sketch ghosts all day, and a ditz that Bonnie had tired to get to sign up for the cheer team named Lindsay, all the hot blonde would talk about however was that she was going to be going on some stupid reality tv show after the year let out. 

As Kim walked in, the other two girls were already there, sitting in their usual spots in the front row on either side of the aisle. As Kim entered she walked up to her usual seat, the center desk three rows up. As she looked around the room Kim was perplexed, her usual professor, Drew Saturday wasn’t there. Before Kim could question it any further, her phone buzzed. Looking down to read the text she smiled when she saw it was from Bonnie, her co captain had been driving her crazy ever since it was announced that the pair of them would be coming up with their own farewell dance routine on their own. “What song do you think we should use? Gimme More by Britney or Dirty By Christina?” Bonnie asked. 

“Why are they exclusively sexy stripper songs from our childhood?” Kim asked, sending the crying laughing emoji. 

“Because I want everyones eyes on us, and us exclusively Possible. Fine, We’ll go over numbers for both of them.” Bonnie responded immediately. 

Kim smiled as she put her phone back into her purse. Her blood ran cold as she heard a familiar voice from the front of the room. “Good day class, Mrs. Saturday couldn’t be here today, so the university asked me to come and be a guest speaker.” Shego said as she stood in the front of the room. The older woman was wearing a remarkably tight black pencil skirt that only went down to her mid thigh, with a white button up shirt that was so tight, Kim could see the outline of her black lingerie through it. As she spoke Shego chewed on the frames of a pair of glasses. Kim felt a wave of heat radiate through her body as they made eye contact. “Today is going to be primarily a study period for your test, if you have any questions though.” She paused and winked at Kim, Possible in a panic, looked between the other women in the room, neither seemed to even be looking at Shego, let alone notice her blatant flirting. “Don’t be a stranger.” Shego said walking over to Drew’s desk and putting her feet up. 

Kim’s face flushed again as she looked up the other woman’s skirt. She had a clear view to see that Shego was wearing another thong, she could see most of the green woman’s pale asscheeks. Kim gulped before burying her face into a book, she couldn’t believe that Shego was doing this to her. The nerve of the woman to just show back up into her life after ditching her like she did. Thankfully class began to fly by quicker than she could have hoped for. Shego’s plan for disrupting her life had failed. “Does anyone know the homework that your Professor assigned you last class?” Shego asked the room. To Kim’s horror there was nothing but silence from the other two. She looked up past her book to see that both of the other women were shaking their heads that they didn’t know. “Hey red? How bout you, do you know the assignment?” Shego asked, cocking her eyebrow once again. 

“Yeah, it was to read Chapters-” Kim started by Shego interjected before she could finish. 

“I’m sorry miss, if you could just write it on the board for everyone to see.” Shego said holding up a piece of chalk. Kim shook her head in annoyance. For a moment, there was only silence as the two women stared at one another angrily. It wasn’t until Kim realized that her two classmates were also staring at her that she felt embarrassed. 

‘Uh, sure thing Ms. Shego.” Kim said, slightly kicking herself over the fact that she had given into Shego’s game. She rushed to the front of the room and began writing the assignment on the board. Shego sat down at the desk in front of her, facing the other woman as she wrote. Kim nearly jumped out of her cargo pants as she felt the unexpected contact of Shego’s foot on her ankle. Without turning around she smiled at the board as Shego’s foot traveled up her leg and brushed against her knee. Before she could finish writing, the bell rang. Sam and Lindsay got up and walked quickly out of the room like they usually did. Neither one of them seemed to notice the display going on in the front of the room.

After both women were gone Shego got up to her feet. Kim shuddered as she felt the older woman’s breasts rubbing up against her back. “Did you miss me Kimmie? Because I sure as hell missed you.” The older woman moaned into Kim’s ear as she kissed the back of the redhead's neck.

Kim turned around, barely not touching the chalkboard she smiled at Shego. “Baby I’ve missed you soooo badddd.” Kim said as she brought her lips closer to Shego’s. Behind her back she rubbed one of the Chalk erasers all over her hand. Outside the door Kim could hear people approaching in the normally empty hallway. “But i’ve got cheer practice, and you’ve got another class.” Kim said as she pressed herself forward, Shego turned to look out the door and that’s when Kim struck. Literally, with her hand covered in chalk she smacked Shego across the ass as hard as she could. Possible giggled to herself as she rushed out of the door. A cloud of chalk erupting from the white handprint that she had just left on the other woman’s ass. 

“POSSIBLE! YOU GET YOUR LITTLE ASS BACK HERE!” Shego screamed in fury as Kim rushed out the door. As she turned the corner she nearly bulldozed over Bonnie. 

“Kim? What's taking you so long weirdo? C’mon, we’ve got to go to practice.” the tanned brunette said as she laced her arm with Kim’s. Looking over her shoulder and back at the class room Kim smiled as a fuming Shego stood at the door. 

“Sure thing Bonnie lets go.” Kim said as she stuck her tongue out at the green woman. Bonnie talked the entire time that they walked down to the locker room. Kim’s attention drifted in and out as she talked about the numerous boys that were trying to get her to go out with her. Possible’s thoughts were filled with how good Shego looked, how nice her ass felt when Kim’s hand came into contact with it. Kim wondered why the green woman had come back, why she was there at all in the first place. None of it made sense, but she was sure that by the look on Shego’s face that she hadn’t seen the last of the green woman.

As Kim stripped down to her underwear in the locker room, she continued thinking of the other woman. To her own horror she had worn underwear that mimicked the colors of Shego’s battle suit. But before she had any time to really consider it any further, she felt a hand smack her barely covered ass. Quickly she turned around to see Bonnie shaking her hand like she had touched something hot. “God damn Kim.” She said looking Possible up and down. “You’re looking hotter than usual.” Bonnie said, giving her her usually cocky smirk. 

Kim suddenly felt a little self conscious as she looked over the other woman’s body. Bonnie was wearing a set of tiger print bra and panties, her body was nearly as tight as Kim’s from how much the other woman worked out. Her abs were definitely more defined than Possible’s. “You’re looking pretty good yourself Bonnie.” Kim said with a shy smile wanting to break the ice between the two of them. 

The pair of them exchanged a few more awkward glances between one another as they got dressed. Without saying another word both Co-Captain’s of the Cheer squad exited the locker room and went out to practice. For Kim it was definitely what one might call an off day, she just couldn’t find her usual rhythm as the team went through their usual routines. Her mind full of Shego in her tight skirt one moment, and watching Bonnie’s fly up in front of her to reveal the other woman’s tight ass the next. 

Halfway through practice they were interrupted as one of the aids from the school ran out and handed the coach a letter. “Possible it's for you!” the grizzled old woman shouted, handing Kim the letter.

“Kim Possible you’re hereby ordered by the Dean of the college to report to Mrs. Drew Saturday’s room after Cheer Practice immediately otherwise you’ll face disciplinary action?” Bonnie read over Kim’s shoulder. The other cheerleader gawked as she looked at the redhead. While the rest of the team crowded Kim to see if that’s actually what the letter said, Bonnie got up close with Kim’s ear so that she would only hear her whisper. “Have you been a naughty girl Kim?” Bonnie asked, Kim using her years of discipline and training didn’t flinch as she felt the other woman’s hand brush her ass, underneath the skirt. The brunette backed away from the group and walked towards the coach. Kim couldn’t tear her eyes off of the other woman as she walked over so gracefully to the coach.

“Coach, would it be alright if me and Kim used the film room that the football team usually uses to practice our dance?” Bonnie asked, expertly bending forward to show off her cleavage at the other woman. Kim smirked, she shouldn’t enjoy how manipulative Bonnie proved to be, but she did. 

“That should be fine.” The older woman said as she obviously looked down Bonnie’s shirt. “Just make sure that you move everything so that you two don’t break anything.” She said as Bonnie was already rushing back over to Kim, pulling her out of the group of other Cheerleaders and rushing towards the school. 

Both girls giggled as they entered the film room. Kim couldn’t believe that Bonnie had gotten them a room in private for them to dance in. “So do you have a routine planned out for us?” Kim asked as Bonnie plugged her phone into the speaker system for the room. Before she could get an answer Dirty by Christina Agulara began to play loudly over the speakers, Bonnie turned the dimmer all the way down so that only the purple lights of the school's theater room were shown. 

She walked behind Kim, pressing their bodies together once again as she whispered into the Redheads ear. “How bout we just follow the music and see where that takes us.” Bonnie whispered in a husky voice. Kim instinctively began to grind her ass back into the other girls crotch. If there was any doubt that this was exactly what Bonnie had wanted, it was quickly banished from Kim’s mind as Bonnie gripped her hips tightly and pulled Kim into her. Possibly moaning as Bonnie shoved Kim forward, keeping with the rhythm, she bent forward and touched her toes as she shook her ass from side to side into the other woman's crotch. As she heard Bonnie moan loudly behind her, Kim flipped her hair back and looked over her shoulder. She winked at the brunette as she put her hands on the floor and cartwheeled forward, letting her skirt fly up and expose her tiny green and black panties. As she landed it, her back still to Bonnie, she lifted up her skirt and Spanked her ass at the other woman. 

Bonnie smirked at Possible as she did a side cartwheel of her own, but as her feet made contact with the ground she launched herself into the air at Kim, Possible turned her body so that she would be able to catch the other woman. Instead of landing bridal style like Kim had expected. Bonnie wrapped her legs around Kim’s waist just above the tiny skirt. She pressed her forehead into Kim’s as she began to thrust her hips forward exaggeratedly. 

Kim gasped at the erotic movement, she felt her lips getting closer and closer to Bonnie’s as the urge to kiss her grew stronger and stronger. Just before their lips came together, there was a loud banging at the door. “Practice is over ladies! Possible you better get your ass over to Saturday’s room before you get written up!” Coach called. 

The moment between her and Bonnie had been broken, but that didn’t mean that the tension didn’t remain. Both women kept their eye contact as Bonnie removed her legs from around Kim’s waist. Her hand rested on Kim’s bare midriff though. “Damn buzzkill.” Bonnie whispered, her breath still tickling Kim’s face. “We’ll have to pick this up again another time Kimmie.” Bonnie said as she walked out of the room. Kim stood there for a moment doing her best to catch her breath. Bonnie didn’t do her any favors when she was leaving the room she flashed her ass much like Kim had done earlier. 

Kim didn’t even bother going to the locker room to get changed. She wasn’t sure if Shego was aware of it or not, but if she wrote up Kim, then Possible wouldn’t be allowed to dance with Bonnie over the weekend. As she opened the door to Mrs. Saturday’s room her mouth went dry. Shego was sitting at the edge of the white haired woman’s desk. Her legs were crossed, but showed off her toned sexy thighs. The green woman had also undone the lower buttons of her shirt and most of the upper so that just one Button on her shirt remained in defense of exposing her bra. “You’re late Miss Possible. Whatever will I do about that.” Shego said with a smile as she reached for a stack of papers on the desk. 

Kim, realizing what Shego was about to do, sprung into action and tackled the other woman over the desk. The feeling of the other woman's skin against hers was simply intoxicating as they rolled around on the dusty floor of the office. They fought like they had so many times before, straddling one another as they tried to gain the advantage. Neither one of them stronger than the other. 

The main difference between them was that Shego wasn’t afraid to fight dirty, their arms were locked together as they rolled but their legs certainly weren’t. Shego maneuvered her thigh in between Kim’s legs, as she pressed it downward she smiled as she felt how wet Kim was. “Looks like you really did miss me Princess.” Shego said as she licked the side of Kim’s face. The older women moaned into Kim’s ear as she pressed her barely covered breasts downward into Kim. “Don’t worry baby, I missed you too.” She said with a smile.

Kim’s blood boiled as she rolled them over, and not just because of how turned on the other woman made her feel. “How Dare you!” Kim screamed into Shego’s face. “YOU DON’T JUST GET TO POP INTO MY LIFE WHENEVER YOU FIND IT CONVENIENT!” Kim shouted down at Shego. The green woman looked up at Kim full of confusion, she had no idea what the red head was talking about, but judging by how Kim had a whole handful of titty she wasn’t just here for a fight. 

Shego reversed their positions so that she was on top, Tired of all of this senseless rolling around she brought her hips up so that she was straddling just underneath Kim’s breasts. “I don’t know what your problem is Princess, but since you seemed so interested in this earlier.” She pulled up her skirt revealing her large ass barely being contained by a g string. “I figured that you might want to have another look at it.” Shego said before using her enhanced speed to Cover Possible’s face with her ass. 

Kim screamed into the other woman’s meaty cheeks. She was so frustrated with Shego that she thought that she might burst. The Green woman began thrusting her hips forward onto Kim’s face. Now the bitch was getting off at her expense? How rude could she be? But as Kim felt the other woman’s pussy getting wetter and wetter on top of her face, she was suddenly flooded with the smell of the other woman’s arousal. She desperately tried to fight the heat that she felt beginning to radiate between her own legs, But as she felt Shego’s hand roaming down her own body it was no use. 

Using her tongue Kim moved the thong away from the other woman’s unprotected Asshole. Then giving into her most basic desires and needs she stuck her tongue inside of the other woman’s puckered hole as far as it could go. 

Shego smiled as she felt the familiar tongue inside of her ass. She didn’t know what Kim was so worked up over. I mean why would she be upset with Shego? It had only been a month since they had seen one another, Shego had gone far longer without seeing lovers in the past. Infact it bothered her just how much she missed Kim as she was on the run. Normally she wouldn’t have made such a stupid risk to see someone else but she couldn’t help it. The cheerleader eating her ass was worth it. Hell if the police took her away right now, just the fact that she saw Kim in this outfit, then got her to eat her ass while still in school was definitely worth at least 3 of the life sentences that she apparently owed society. “You’re very good at that Miss Possible.” Shego said in a harsh whisper, she wanted to keep their little impromptu to role playing going for as long as she could. “Complements to whoever let you practice on them.” She said with a smile confident that the other woman had only ever done it to her. 

Shego got up off of Kim’s face with a moan, the redhead gasped as her long red locks were grabbed by the other woman and she was pulled off of the floor, Shego sat down in Mrs. Saturday’s rolling chair and pulled Kim across her knee. If Kim wasn’t gasping for breath after nearly being smothered out by the ass of her dreams, she would have fought back. At least that’s what she told herself as her skirt was being lifted up and her ass and panties were being exposed. “You’re shitting me.” Shego said as she rubbed Kim’s ass. “Are you Psychic or something?” Shego asked as she delivered a firm smack to the other woman’s ass. 

Shego wasn’t certain, but she was pretty sure that if the pair of them stayed here, in this chair with her smacking Kim’s ass for the rest of the night, into the next school day. That she would be completely satisfied, I mean she loved when Kim fucked her in the ass, but just the way that the other woman’s ass jiggled was enough to hypnotize Shego. She knew how muscular the other woman was, but if you asked Kim’s ass, it was fat. Plus the sounds that Kimmie herself made as the loud smacks sounded around the room. She sounded like an angry tiger in a cage, and that at any moment she would spring to life and tear Shego limb from limb. Knowing that Kim not only probably would do that, but that she absolutely could only turn on Shego more. 

Shego took a moment to admire herself, her shirt torn open during their fight. “Oooooo you’ve been a bad girl Kimmie, you tore my shirt open.” Shego said as she grabbed Kim by her hair once again. The younger woman groaned as she was pulled upward so that she was straddling Shego’s lap. “Guess my ass isn’t the only part of me that needs to punish you.” She said as she pulled Kim’s face into her impressive bust. Shego felt the younger woman scream into the smother again, she was seriously beginning to love the sounds of the other woman’s screams as she couldn’t breathe against Shego’s body. 

Kim slapped weakly at Shego’s arms, hating that she wasn’t able to break free. God if Kim didn’t know better she would be terrified. Possible was fully aware that in this moment if she wanted Shego could kill her. But because of their mutual attraction she was certain that it wouldn’t be the case. She began to focus on the positives of her current situation. Shego’s breasts made the absolute most perfect Pillows that Kim had ever experienced in her entire life. They were the easiest things in the world for Kim to fall asleep on. 

As Kim’s arms fell lifeless to her sides, Shego finally relented her hold around the other woman's neck. Kimmie just looked so cute as she lay there knocked out. Shego laid the other woman down, across the desk. She slowly peeled the cheerleader suit off of the other girl. Then seeing Kim in her Black and Green bra and Panties she almost felt bad taking them off of the other girl. She smirked as she looked down at Kim’s body, a thousand ways to wake up the other woman came to mind. She settled for the least destructive option as she stripped herself out of her own clothes. 

As the now naked Shego walked over to Kim, she playfully put her index and middle fingers just above the sleeping gingers knee. As if she was walking her hand, she made her fingers step forward, inch by inch approaching Kim’s waiting pussy. If this didn’t wake up her princess with a smile, Shego wasn’t sure that anything would. She could hear Possible moaning and groaning in her sleep, not of discomfort but of a wet dream.

Shego smiled as she felt Kim’s hips thrusting into Shego’s waiting fingers. Even when she was sleeping, Kim was nothing more than a slut for her. Shego began to pick up the pace, moving her fingers so fast inside of the other woman that her wrist started to cramp up. Fighting back the pain she continued to finger Kim. The younger woman’s eyes shot open as she arched her back off of the desk. “OH WHAT THE FUCK!” Kim screamed as she came all over her professor's desk. She looked Shego straight into the eye. 

“That’s right honey, Cum for momma.” Shego said as she kissed Kim for the first time since they had been apart. Kim’s arms snaked around Shego’s neck as she deepened the kiss. She pulled herself up and off the desk wrapping her hips around Shego’s as the green woman held her in place by grabbing at her red and sore ass. The pair made out for a moment, neither one of them wanting to break from the kiss. Fearing that if they did so, something else might come into conflict with their relationship. 

Finally Kim was the one who broke the kiss. She pressed her forehead against Shego’s, both women desperately needing to catch their breath after their passionate embrace. “Tell me you brought a strap on with you.” Kim said breathlessly as she looked into Shego’s beautiful eyes. 

“Did you really think I came here just to be your teacher?” Shego said in that infuriating smirk that drove Kim absolutely wild. She kissed the other woman again, this time she lowered herself down to the ground and grabbed at the other woman’s asscheek. She scooped it so hard that Shego had to lift her leg up as a result. Taking advantage of her situation Shego wrapped her toned thigh over Kim’s. Like they were playing a game of Sextual chess, Kim then inserted one of her fingers inside of the other woman’s exposed pussy. As Shego opened her mouth wider to moan, Kim bit her lip. 

Shego could feel herself once again slipping under Kim’s control. She was loving every second of it. The younger woman treated her body like no one else ever had, Shego decided that she didn’t even want anyone else to even try to show her a good time anymore. All she could focus on was Kim. “Please Princess.” she moaned out as she felt Kim’s sharp nails scraping over her bare skin, she pressed her body forward doing anything that she could to get more contact from the other woman. 

“Tell me what you want bitch.” Kim said as she stared down the other woman. She continued to grope at the other woman’s ass loving how it felt in her hand. She knew what it was that Shego wanted, but she wanted her to beg for it, to admit that she was helpless under Kim’s touch. 

“Please Kim, fuck me.” Shego whined. Her pussy was literally aching, so was her asshole with need to be filled by her former rival. Kim kissed up her neck, licking from the base of her neck to the tip of her chin. Shego felt herself starting to melt until Kim pressed her up against the desk, forcing her chest first down onto the desk. “What the hell?” She asked her voice still filled with lust. 

“You think you can just vanish on me for a month and I’ll just fuck you just like that?” Kim asked as she walked over to the chalkboard. She smiled as she picked up the yardstick that was leaning up against the wall and patted it into her palm. “You’re ass is going to be taking my cock tonight, but I’m going to teach you to call me when you're away first.” Kim said as she began smacking Shego on her perfect ass with the ruler. 

She wanted to protest, hell even just to catch the ruler and smash it across her knee. But as she mulled it over she realized that Kim didn’t know why she left. She figured the world's greatest secret agent would have figured out that her lover was a wanted woman world wide. Instead of putting Kim in danger Shego went to several law agencies world wide and cut deals with them. For some they wanted a mission done for them ASAP for others she owned them something down the line. But finally Shego found herself no longer a wanted woman. She found herself as someone that Kim could be with and not worry about them being arrested. 

Though as she could feel the sharp stings across her ass, She was suddenly feeling like she wished she was back in prison. Finally after almost three minutes Kim’s assault stopped. The younger woman frantically began opening drawers in the desk looking for what Shego could only assume was the Strap On that she had mentioned earlier in the night. 

“Tell me Shego, why did you leave me?” Kim asked as she slid the fake cock inside of Shego’s ass once again. The rubber toy felt as though it was a key sliding perfectly into a keyhole. Immediately Shego began moaning loudly as she thrusted her hips backwards. Kim loved the way that the other woman’s tits bounced up and down as she gave it to her. 

“I DIDN’t FUcking Leave YOU!” Shego moaned out as she took her butt pounding. Each time that Kim’s hips touched Shego’s ass the green woman could feel the sting of flesh on raw flesh. Kim had gone mad with power and both women were loving it. “I WaS making SSSSure that my name was Clear so that I was able to CUm back to you.” Shego said she came all over the desk. But Kim just kept going. It was clear that she was going to keep fucking Shego until she was satisfied. 

Whatever strength she had in her arms failed as Shego fell down face first onto the desk. Her ass continued to be pounded by Possible. “You couldn’t have called? Even to say that you’re just alright?” Kim asked understandably frustrated. “I was worried that somehow Draken had gotten to you again. That you might be hurt or even killed somewhere and I’d never know until someone found your gorgeous fucking body.” Kim said as she pulled the cock out of Shego’s ass and slid it effortlessly into the other woman’s still dripping pussy. 

Shego then understood completely what Kim was feeling. If put in the opposite situation she wasn’t sure if she would be acting any differently. That still didn’t help the fact that her pussy wasn’t ready to be fucked yet. “I’m sorryyyyyy” Shego moaned out as she drooled all over the desk beneath her. Kim just chuckled and smacked her bare ass. Shego winced but the pain subsided as Possible just grabbed two whole handfuls of ass and massaged her bum. With a mighty wail Shego came again, this time all over the cock. 

Kim rolled Shego over, she leaned down so that their breasts mashed together. “Tell me something Shego, and don’t you dare fucking lie to me.” She said looking into the other woman’s eyes. “Are you mine? If we leave here together are you ever going to pull some bullshit like that again?” She asked, there was no mistaking the ferocity in the other woman's eyes. 

Shego barely clung to consciousness, every fiber of her being wanted her to just pass out, to just fall asleep and rest. But she had hurt Kim badly, she needed to prove that she wasn’t just going to just run away everytime the going got tough for the couple. “I’m yours princess. I promise I won’t go anywhere ever again without letting you know first. And if I ever do have to leave your side you’ll know exactly where I’ve gone and Why.” Shego said exhaustedly, doing her best to catch her breath as she spoke.

Kim sealed their mouths with a passionate kiss. Their lips working together as one once again. But as the kiss continued, Kim could feel Shego growing weaker and weaker. The other woman passed out on the desk, Kim swept her up into her arms. “Let's go home then love.” She said as she collected their clothes, the pair had been in the school so late that even the Janitors had gone home, so sneaking the naked green amazon into Kim’s car wasn’t that big of a deal. She drove them home, lovingly glancing at the sleeping green woman in her passenger seat. Whatever adventures came next for the pair, she was going to be ready for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> We're back by popular demand. thanks to the awesome reader that suggested this story in the first place we have an entire series based off of the first fic. I hope that you all enjoy this and the upcoming stories as much as you did the first.


End file.
